


Simultaneous Release

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya locks Die and Kyo in the studio overnight and Die decides to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simultaneous Release

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: Die or Kyo gets locked in the studio one night.  
> Comments: for [](http://coalhowse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coalhowse.livejournal.com/)**coalhowse** from the You Should Write meme.  
>  Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan

There was a determined look on his face as he headed straight for his lover. Nothing could deter him from his goal... _nothing_. There he sat, the object of his desires and affections, sitting so innocently on the couch in the back of the studio. Swinging one leg over the other man's lap, he settled down astride his thighs, hands coming up to rest on that toned chest. "Fuck me." It wasn't a request, wasn't even a plea. No... it was a demand, pure and simple. It only made sense given that they were stuck in this damn place overnight. Someone – Toshiya specifically – had found it amusing to lock the doors and turn on the alarm system to which neither Kyo nor Die knew the code to turn off.

Kyo lifted his eyes to look at his lover, surprise evident on his features. It wasn’t often that Die asked for things, particularly not sexual favors. He was usually quiet and reserved, allowing whatever Kyo wanted and generally nothing more than that. Even if he was needy, he’d simply find a way to take care of it himself rather than mention it. To Kyo, that had always been something odd about Die, something he’d never quite understood. For someone so incredibly outspoken, he was always so quiet when it came to his own needs. But… here he was, on Kyo’s lap, obviously aroused and asking to be fucked. No… not asking, demanding.

The vocalist slowly grinned up at Die, his hands coming to rest on the other’s hips. “There are cameras in here, you know,” he murmured quietly. Not that he minded because if anyone saw that, then Toshiya would be in trouble for locking them in there in the first place. But Die might care, so Kyo brought it up anyway.

Die shifted a little bit in his lap and then shrugged. “I don’t care if you don’t.” There was a certain undertone to it all that implied that he was going to get what he wanted somehow, even if he had to coax it out of Kyo. His eyes sparkled with resolve, fingertips gently roaming over Kyo’s cheek before he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against the other man’s mouth. His hips pushed against Kyo’s, determination setting in as he damn near started to hump him. A moment later and his tongue shoved against Kyo’s lips, begging for entrance.

Kyo groaned quietly, moving his hands to Die’s ass and groping him none too discreetly. Okay… he’d give in. After all, there was nothing better for them to do while they were supposed to be at home and sleeping. He shifted them around, his muscles straining a bit at the added weight of Die in the movement, but he didn’t mind it at all. Soon enough, he had the other under him on the couch, pressed against the leather while he rubbed himself against him. Already, he was getting hard. A small smirk pulled over his lips. “You always turn me on, Die… you can make me want you in two seconds flat, though you so rarely use that power.” His lips moved to Die’s neck, nipping softly at the skin there before his tongue slid over that prominent Adam’s apple. Beautiful… and all his.

Die squirmed under him a little, his hands moving to get his own jeans undone. First the belt and then the button and zipper. As soon as he was done, he reached for Kyo’s, not fumbling at all, but moving in the most confident manner. Kyo’s hips pushed down a bit and Die’s fingers moved to grope at him for a moment, feeling the bulge there that told of how much Kyo approved of this idea. Smirking, he pulled his lover’s length out of his pants, slowly stroking it. “You’re hard,” he whispered, his voice sounding almost awed.

It didn’t take but a few seconds before Kyo pulled away, his fingers yanking Die’s jeans and boxer briefs with him. Tossing them aside, he moved back down over Die, his lips ghosting over that neck again. His tongue flicked out, tasting the skin there as his fingers moved to tease at Die’s entrance. One strong finger slowly circled the tight bud of his lover’s hole, causing the guitarist’s hips to shift up as he groaned quietly. A few more solid pushes and the pad of his finger dipped into that slightly spasming pathway, brushing more sensitive nerves.

The guitarist cried out softly, his fingers grasping hard on Kyo’s arms, his breath hitching. “Just… do it,” he whimpered, his head turning to the side in an attempt to hide the blush that stained his cheeks. He shifted around just a little bit, drawing one leg up closer to his own body, arm looping loosely under his knee to hold it in place.

Kyo shifted slightly, glancing around for something to use as lube. He let out a soft sigh and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and digging around in it until he found the single condom he kept in there. Plucking it out, he read the package quickly. ‘Extreme Lubricated’, the package proclaimed. Maybe it would be enough, though prepping Die wasn’t going to work so well without extra lube. He pushed his wallet back into his pocket and ripped open the condom, tossing the package in the small garbage beside the couch. His fingers moved deftly, rolling the latex onto his length, pinching the tip as he did so.

He moved again, this time lifting Die’s ass up from the couch and shifting his thighs under the other man. Leaning down over him, he curled one arm around Die’s waist, holding him close as he pressed his cock against his lover. He shivered at the slight contact as his lips planted the softest of kisses along the other man’s collarbone. Slowly, achingly, he began to push against the resistance of Die’s body.

Die’s back arched, his free hand clinging to Kyo’s arm while he panted quietly. His hips undulated ever so slightly, trying to help Kyo sink further inside him. The first few seconds felt as they always did: intense pleasure followed by a flash of searing agony. But then it dulled out as the other’s length slipped deeper and deeper inside him. A long groan tore free of his throat as he shoved his hips up for the last little bit, Kyo’s balls slapping against his ass.

Kyo set up a gentle rhythm between them, his body curling even more around Die’s, the nature of his hold almost protective. If there was one thing Kyo became during sex, it was possessive. Die was _his_ and he’d give anything to protect him, to pleasure him, to please him. He shuddered just the slightest amount before starting to move a little faster. “Die,” he breathed out quietly, the sound of his voice making it clear just how incredibly aroused he was right then.

“Don’t hold back,” Die muttered, only somewhat coherent. His fingers clung to Kyo’s arm almost hard enough to bruise. The flush from his cheeks had spread down his neck and was slowly creeping over his chest. Between them, his cock remained achingly hard, pressing insistently against Kyo’s stomach as they moved. Just that little friction was more than enough to make him feel absolutely amazing. Kyo inside of him was something he cherished… loved… needed.

The heater kicked on above them, sending Kyo’s hair out around him, a fluff of blonde, a halo of light. Die watched him, his eyes dark, lips parted ever so slightly as he gasped for each breath. Blinding light burst behind his eyes and he gasped, arching hard as he moaned Kyo’s name. A low chuckle came from his lover, making it obvious Kyo knew that he’d struck pay dirt. Again and again, that incredible feeling shot through his body, coinciding with every single thrust of his lover’s cock into his body. Unable to stand it another second, he let go of Kyo’s arm, moving his hand down and wrapping it around his own dick. Almost desperately, he jerked himself off, whimpering and whining every few seconds as the pressure built up inside him.

Kyo’s thrusts grew faster, his eyes on Die’s face, watching the way his features transformed as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He let out a quiet moan, the sound barely overshadowing the sound of skin slapping against skin. The muscles in his abdomen clenched tight, straining as his thrusts became more and more erratic. His own body began to arch, his back dipping elegantly as his head fell back, eyelids fluttering.

When it all came crashing down, it was nearly simultaneous. Both cried out, their voices mingling on the air. Die spilled himself out across his own abdomen, milking himself in a rather aggressive manner. Kyo simply stilled inside Die, his length pulsing deep within his lover. Together, they slowly relaxed, Kyo resting over Die, one hand gently brushing the hairs back from Die’s forehead. A slow smile spread over Kyo’s lips, his eyes sparkling as he stared down at the other man. “Well… was it worth asking for something for once?”

Die blushed faintly, but all the same, he nodded. “It’s always worth it when I ask. Why do you think I don’t ask very often?” A responding smile curved his lips upward and after a moment the clear sound of Kyo’s laugh rang out in the room.

**The End**  



End file.
